Don't Cry Wolf
by silvr-shadow
Summary: Chapter 4 is finally up, I'm not sure when I'll get out chapter 5, but I'll be starting it really soon!
1. Chapter 1 Puppy Love

The frost covered grass sparkled in the moonlight that was slowly fading away. Morning would be upon them soon, but they had yet to locate the target. The target that _he_ had created…

"I want that one." Kakashi stated bluntly, pointing at the black fuzz ball rolling at his feet. The Inuzuka clan had always been close with wolves and dogs, Kakashi felt it would be best to receive one from them.

"What, are you sure? That one's just the runt!" Tsume Inuzuka growled.

Kakashi didn't care what she had to say, he saw potential in the small puppy. He reached down quickly, gripping the scruff of the soft black fur. "Yes, I am sure. This one." He said, placing the puppy against his chest like a baby and cradling it.

Tsume sighed, and agreed with the exchange.

When Kakashi had gotten home with his new pet, the training began. Kakashi had forgotten that puppies like to play, to chew, and to rest. He had also forgotten that they don't remember to go to the bathroom outside. On top of that, asking the new dog to sit was like asking Naruto to hold still.

He slowly began to realize he'd forgotten how to care for a puppy, which threw back his schedule. He stood for a moment staring down at the confused puppy. "You don't understand a word I'm saying… do you?" He asked, watching as the bright yellow eyes widened and the small black head tilted.

Kakashi couldn't help but grin. She was a baby after all, the world was new to her – and even more so, a danger.

Kakashi reached down, placing a large hand on top of the puppy as she growled at attacked it. "I'll make a dog out of you, yet." Kakashi whispered, as the puppy chewed on his hand.

Six weeks. Within six weeks, the puppy had grown and learned quickly. The name he had chosen for her seemed to fit her just right. Akira.

The wolf was smart, and she learned quickly just as Kakashi had hoped. In his eyes, she was the partner he had always wanted. This wasn't to say he didn't love his eight other dogs, they were all amazing too. But something about Akira was different.

Kakashi was becoming increasingly busy training her, day and night in an attempt to make the perfect partner. She could read his moves before he made them; Akira would match his pace and work with him. It was now that Kakashi wanted to take her on a mission.

"I'd like to take her on a C-rank." Kakashi spoke quietly to Tsunade as Akira sat quietly behind him. That wolf had grown faster than she expected and those golden eyes sent chills down her spine.

"Alright fine, just get that animal out of here…" She whispered to Kakashi. His eyes lit up and he bid her farewell. As he left the room, Tsunade let out the held breath. "… Something just doesn't seem right." She whispered to herself as she looked out the window.

The C-rank mission would start as soon as Kakashi was ready. He took what he usually carried on him – everything and anything he could possibly need. His mission was to escort someone across the border. He had never taken Akira out of the village yet, so this would be a new experience for the pup.

As he approached the man to be taken, fear visibly gripped him. "What is that?" He screamed, pointing at Akira. Kakashi looked down at his black wolf and then back at the man.

"They call them dogs." Kakashi spoke flatly before walking past the man. Some people just baffled him.

As the group walked, the man seemed to stay further and further away from Kakashi and Akira. "Would you please stay closer to me? What if someone attacks you?" Kakashi said, annoyance gripping his tone.

The client just shook his head before quickening his pace a little. He clearly didn't wish to be anywhere near Akira. What was it that scared everyone so badly about her?

At that moment, on that very thought a small flicker caught Kakashi's eye as he dashed towards the client to pull him to the ground. Akira had responded as well, but not in a way Kakashi had expected…

"It was an accident!" Kakashi stated, slamming his hands on the desk before him, the stack of papers threatened to fall over.

"I don't care what it was! This man is _dead_ because of…" Tsunade's firm voice echoed throughout the office. Akira laid contently on the floor behind Kakashi as the argument continued.

"It was a mistake! Anyone could have done it!" Kakashi growled again, frustration gripped his nerves.

"Kakashi… I could see if it was just a bite or a scratch but…" Tsunade's voice now dropped below shouting. "A complete mauling…"

Kakashi turned away from her and looked down at Akira. "It won't happen again." He said as he walked to the door. The large beast got up and clambered after him. Tsunade clenched her fists before giving a sigh. That animal was a danger and she knew it, but Kakashi wasn't going to listen to her.

"Yamato." Tsunade whispered as a shadowed figure drove its way out of the floor. The dark eyes of the slender man watched her carefully. Kakashi was his friend as well, this wasn't going to be easy for either of them.

"I know." Yamato spoke quietly before fading.

Tsunade went back to doing paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2 The chase

_An accident._ The statement made his limbs go cold and his mind tingle. The rage that seemed to overcome her as he moved to protect the man, Akira had read his moves wrong and instead of protecting… attacked the innocent client. He lifted a heavy hand slowly and placed it on his forehead, a headache was ebbing its way into his mind.

This was too much. Maybe they'd excuse it and they wouldn't come try to take her away. It wasn't Akira's fault, she didn't know any better at the time, and there was no way she could have. Kakashi jumped as the large beast touched her cold nose to his hand. The smell of sweat and blood was mangled in her fur, the same scent lingered on his clothing. The wolf attempted to worm her large head under his hand but he quickly recoiled giving her a sharp smack on the nose.

"Knock it off now." He whispered sharply, shoving her away. She slunk closer to the ground as her fluffy tail jerked between her legs.

Kakashi wasn't sure what he was going to do with her now. He knew the laws, the rules… He used to be part of the ANBU, if anyone knew the rules it was him. He froze for a moment before digging his hands into his pants pockets. He stood slumped forward slightly, his eyes shut for a moment, re-obtaining his normal cool composure.

"I know you're there, Tenzo." Kakashi mumbled as the man in the ANBU mask slowly came out of the shadows.

"You know you cannot call me that." Yamato stated, frowning at Kakashi. The large wolf at his side wagged her tail at the sight of a new person. "I'm sorry Kakashi; I'm going to have to take her."

For a moment, it seemed the world around him went icy. Time held still as he starred at the white fox like mask covering those black eyes of his friend; the black eyes that made him so very different from the others. The thoughts of not having a second chance touched his mind. "I—" his words were cut short as Akira dove forward, acting on her master's emotions.

Yamato had predicted the attack in a way only a true ANBU would, moving quickly to the side as Kakashi watched in horror. "Akira!" He shouted as the beast snarled and growled viciously at the both of them. Her personality had seemed to flip like a switch. Her golden eyes were filled with an unexplainable rage as they darted between the both of them. To their surprise, she threw her head back and let out a howl.

"Akira, stop!" Kakashi shouted, trying to reach out for her to calm her. As he got closer, she lashed out and grabbed his hand. A flash of white and crimson followed the muffled crunch of breaking bone and tearing flesh. The horrible sound echoed through the streets.

Kakashi stood with his visible eye wide as the large wolf bit down harder on his hand. Without much warning she started to jerk her head as if he was merely a rag doll. Placing his free hand on her nose, he tried to get her to leg go before his whole hand came off. Yamato struck her from the side.

His friend had clearly held back, knowing just how much the wolf had meant to him, but it had been enough to get her to let go and change targets. As Kakashi stood in shock Yamato attempted to apprehend the beast using his wood technique. To his surprise the wolf was fast enough to escape and darted off deeper into town.

"Are you alright, Senpai?" Yamato asked as he went to brace Kakashi at the shoulder. He refused to speak, unbelieving of what had just happened. Yamato shook him a bit before asking him the same question again.

"She… has to be stopped." Kakashi whispered. It would only now become apparent that he had created a weapon that had turned against him. This couldn't be happening, he thought. The world seemed to be rushing around him for a moment. ANBU surrounded him, handling him roughly. Then Tsunade was there healing his hand. Everything happened quickly as a mask was placed in his hands, and the next thing he knew he was hunting for the monster he had created.

Her deep bellowing howls echoed off of every building and wall in Konoha, sending chills down Kakashi's spine. A voice he hadn't wanted to hear approached him from behind.

"What the hell happened?" Tsume Inuzuka growled as her and Hana approached quickly.

"Akira… she went crazy…" Kakashi started as Tsume's face screwed up looking at him.

"Impossible! My wolves never have any problems!" Hana took a look at Kakashi's hand. The partially healed hand was certainly damaged by the wolf. She placed a syringe into Kakashi's palm and looked him in the eyes. "It's a tranquilizer. If you can give her that, they can take her in for examination."

Kakashi's heart beat hard in his throat. This couldn't be happening, he must have been dreaming. The icy numbness echoed just like the howls of his partner. For a moment, Kakashi couldn't think—then it hit him. He used some of the blood from his hand and placed it on the ground. With a poof of smoke, his smallest companion appeared: Pakkun.

"Aye, Kakashi. I warned you didn't I?" The brown pug mumbled as he took note of what was happening around him. "She hurt you?" He sniffed Kakashi's hand as he waved the pug off.

"Find her." Kakashi whispered as Pakkun nodded. A few quick sniffs on the ground and he darted off with Kakashi close behind. The trail led them right out of the village.

"Great…" Kakashi thought, not only would he have to find her now and bring her back but if she caused more destruction… He shook his head violently as he and the other ANBU darted up into the trees.

"What have I done…?" Kakashi thought quietly to himself, squeezing the cold glass of the tranquilizer against the palm of his hand.


	3. A trigger

Had he caused this? Kakashi sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down as the thoughts wove through his mind. Where did he go wrong? He had loved Akira very much, he was sure he'd done everything right from the very beginning.

A cold chill crept up his spine at the thought of finding Akira while she was enraged. Pakkun could feel his friend's hesitation.

"Aye, Kakashi. What's wrong with you? You're acting like a cat!" An attempt to lighten the mood on the dog's behalf failed hazardously.

"I didn't do anything wrong…" Kakashi hissed, leaping past his partner. The air was stiff with tension as the small group moved through the forest searching for Akira. A sickening silence had gripped the air now, Pakkun stopped to sniff the ground. He walked in a few circles, looking up only to see what direction he was facing. This wasn't a good sign.

"… I don't understand…" Pakkun whispered, sniffing again frantically. The scent had stopped mid trail, and the wolf was nowhere to be seen.

"It's not possible; she doesn't possess the ability to use jutsu." Kakashi stated, touching the ground gently. A rush of memories made their way back into his mind as the cool wet grass grazed his fingertips.


	4. What lies under the mask Chapter 4

A loud howl echoed through the trees surrounding them. Kakashi froze for a moment before he realized he recognized that sound. Tsume and Hana were on their way with their pack of wolves, and even Kiba was tagging along.

"What are you doing? It isn't safe!" Kakashi started. Tsume glared at him before opening her mouth to speak.

"Shut your mouth! This wolf was originally from our clan and therefore our responsibility!" The woman appeared to be in more of a foul mood than usual. Kakashi did as he was told for the moment. Things were too far out of hand for him to really argue.

What happened next was more than Kakashi had bargained for.

Before anyone could blink, the large black wolf came diving up from the dirt causing a large explosion of earth. The scent of blood was thick on the air as everyone stood up carefully, shaking the dirt from their bodies. There in the center stood Kakshi and Akira locked jaw and hand. Hana rushed forward with the extra tranquilizer in hand.

"Akira… Stop this…" Kakashi grunted; his mask had fallen off in the attack. The large black wolf gave a growl before what looked to be a smirk.

"Hana! No!" Kakashi shouted, attempting to free his hand from the beast's mouth to stop her. A bright shimmer of blue light and the sound of crackling came abruptly as Hana was tackled by one of her wolves. Standing between her and Kakashi was no longer Akira.

Ruby drips fell from Kakashi's hand as a few charges of chakra still sparked across his fingers. A twisted smile traced itself across the lips of what had been thought to be Akira. He was crouched for the moment, blood dripping from his mouth from the bite, and his eyes bright amber.

Kakashi pulled out a scroll as he began to speak. "I noticed her eyes were not the same, and it was at the moment Hana was running forward that I noticed his eyes weaving a jutsu…" With a smear of blood, he ran his finger down the scroll to summon all of his dogs.

"You give me back my wolf…" Kakashi whispered as all of his dogs appeared, ready to fight, Pakkun at the lead.


End file.
